Añoranza
by Soriangel Villegas D'Monteros
Summary: - ¿Qué tal, Granger? - Dijo en forma de saludo -¿Contenta de ver a un viejo amigo? - Le cuestiono con hostilidad, la castaña no respondió ante la pregunta solo formo una mueca sínica al escuchar la oración del rubio, le dolió debía reconocer que le dolía el hecho de que él la tachara como amiga.


**"Añoranza"**

**S. Guzmán **

**Capitulo Único **

Miro el espacio detallando cada uno de los mínimos detalles de la infraestructura de las paredes, cerró los ojos de golpe con resentimiento y dolor necesitaba abrirlos y que todo fuese una pesadilla de esas que te dejan con el corazón angustioso y la respiración acelerada, los abrió despacio chocando con la realidad se levanto de la cama donde paso minutos analizando su situación, necesitaba tiempo aunque era lo que menos le daban.

── ¿Qué piensas tanto? ── Su compañero Blaise Zabini, lo observaba con frustración él llevaba el mismo tiempo observando al rubio viendo los gestos que hacia con las manos y eso simplemente lo hostigaba, Draco camino hacia la salida obviando las preguntas de su amigo.

Tenia que conseguir una forma de introducir los mortifagos en el colegio no podía fallarle a sus padres quienes para él lo eran todo, respiro cansado solo necesitaba un plan un bendito plan que no fallara, pero a pesar de que era un buen estudiante y tener un excelente promedio académico no lo lograba, no podía lograrlo, arremetió contra la pared del pasillo en varias ocasiones desquitando su rabia y aunque la piel de sus nudillos fue rasgándose con cada golpe él no se detuvo hasta que una mano toco ligeramente su hombro, supo enseguida quien era solamente el calor de su cuerpo la delataba, recostó su frente del mural y ella lo abrazo dándole fuerzas.

── Déjame solo ── Le pidió en un susurro hostil, Hermione se separo de él y lo contemplo algunos segundo antes de girar en sus talones y desaparecer por el pasillo cuando no escucho sus pasos soltó las lagrimas que retuvo durante el tiempo en el que ella lo abrazaba.

── No tienes por que hacerlo ── Su voz lo sorprendió, ella sonrió sutilmente ── Solo tuve que hacer un simple hechizo de ego nada complicado ── Se adelanto a la pregunta del rubio.

── Da igual ── Paso por su lado dispuesto a marcharse, ella lo sujeto por la túnica y lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos.

── No da igual Draco, tienes que hablar con el director quizás él pue… ──

── ¡NO! ── Alzo su voz con pesadez interrumpiendo la oración de la chica, sabia a la perfección lo que ella iba a sugerir ya lo había dicho antes ── ¡No lo entiendes mis padres morirán si no lo hago! ──

── ¡Busca ayuda! ── Exclamo ── Ellos a su manera es lo que están pidiendo, si tu ayudas a Harry, tu familia podrá salvarse ──

── ¿Y si no es así? ──

── ¡No lo averiguaras si no lo intentas! ── Exhorto crudamente pero necesitaba salvarlo, sentía muchas cosas por Draco, y cuando Hagrid, los obligo hacer un trabajo de herbologia juntos ocurrió los que sus cuerpos deseaban hacer y no lo que sus mentes manipulaban entre insultos y miras crudas.

── No te metas ── La desafío con la mirada, le resulto casi incomodo conjurar la frase pero lo hizo

── No me obligues, Draco ── Las palabras escaparon de forma hostil de los labios de la chica

── ¿Me estas amenazando? ──

── No permitiré que los mortifagos acaben con nosotros ni contigo mismo ──

── ¡No eres quien para meterte en mi vida! ── Su voz fue aumentando y ella se acerco

── Te matare ── Los ojos de Draco, se desorbitaron ── Te lo juro por Merlín, Draco Malfoy que yo te mato si tú no te dejas ayudar ── él sonrió con incredulidad── Prefiero verte muerto antes que encerrado en azkaban ── Aseguró ella, Draco la observo sin detalle obvio sus palabras y avanzo por el pasillo, ella lo estaba amenazando de muerte pero quizás fuese mucho más sencillo que ella hiciera lo que él no estaba capaz de hacer, de acabar con su vida.

….

Los días pasaban sin ninguna tranquilidad para ambos él la evitaba a toda costa no quería mirarla incluso faltaba a las clases que compartían juntos, tras muchas fallas y amenazas de muerte había llegado el día ese que traería consigo la muerte, estiro su mano y sin ninguna firmeza apunto a su anciano director este lo observo sereno, pacifico y sin ninguna preocupación en su rostro. Cuando Draco, observo la diferencia en la mirada del viejo algo asombrada sintió en su espalda la punta de una varita.

── Baja la varita, Malfoy ── Hermione hundió más la varita en la espalda del rubio, Draco no la obedeció aunque su mano temblaba él esta hay para acabar con la vida de Albus Dumbledore ── ¡Baja la maldita varita, Malfoy! ── Aumento la histeria en su voz

── ¡NO! ── Se negó él manteniendo la vista firme en el hombre

── Hágale caso a su novia señor Malfoy, baje la varita ── Aconsejo el hombre pacifico

── ¡No lo entienden! ¡NO LO ENTIENDEN! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ── Se giro hacia Hermione, apuntándola a ella esta ves ── ¡Ellos mataran a mis padres! ──

── Estas en lo cierto querido ── Bellatrix junto con otros encapuchados hicieron acto de presencia, la respiración de Hermione aumento sus manos sudaban fue rápida y decida cuando giro su varita.

── ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! ── Grito con fuerza, Bellatrix no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada cuando el rayo verde impacto en su corazón callo inerte en el solido piso, los demás mortífagos comenzaron atacar el profesor Severus Spane, apareció en la habitación conjurando el ultimo hechizo que acabara con los enemigos.

── Albus, la guerra se ha iniciado ── Aviso el hombre con voz lenta como de costumbre, Hermione miro en dirección al rubio, quien miraba al suelo había sentido ese vacío en su estomago no ya no tenia dudas sus padres habían muerto.

**Siete años después:**

Ya habían transcurrido siete años desde la ultima vez que ambos se vieron en aquella batalla donde muchos murieron, ella iba a cumplir veinticuatro él ya los tenia fue difícil para ella toda esa situación, y más recordar que la ultima vez que lo vio lo amenazo de muerte.

Él de cierta forma no le perdonaba el hecho de que no lo hubiera dejado matar ha Albus Dumbledore, la culpaba muy en el fondo del asesinato de sus padres, era el único descendiente de los Malfoy, había estudiado como auror y se mantuvo como líder en misiones y no nunca llego a estabilizarse con una sola mujer.

Ahora existía una reunión en el ministerio donde le brindaban un puesto fijo como jefe en las misiones peligrosas, no sin desestimar al jefe principal Harry Potter, y aunque para muchos no les causo gracia tuvieron que aceptarlo ya que él era el más experimentado.

── Agradezco al ministro por brindarme un mejor puesto algo que incluye para mí en estos momentos seguridad laboral ── Empuño con fuerza el bastón que sostenía con su mano izquierda, algo que le hacia recordar mucho más a su padre ── Gracias ── Finalizo sin más y comenzó a dar despacio y cuidadoso afincando más el bastón, Hermione se levanto de su asiento saliendo primero del salón donde estaban reunidos, Ronald se mantuvo sentado hasta que todas las personas salieron de allí, Harry se mantuvo a su lado.

── ¿Qué te molesta tanto? ── Interrogo

── Que lo tomen en cuanta sabiendo que puede traicionarnos ── Respondió a su pregunta levantándose al fin de su asiento y abandonando la estancia.

── ¡Señor Malfoy! ── Llamaron, Hermione comprendió que venia detrás de ella aunque quizás no la hubiera reconocido

── Diga ── Se morfo en una palabra

── Muchas gracias por aceptar el puesto ── El hombre extendió su mano y el rubio la acepto sin ninguna replica, Hermione se giro por instinto chocando su vista con la Malfoy, la cual se oscureció más de lo usual inmediatamente soltó la mano del ministro y avanzo hacia ella algo torpe pues no se acostumbraba al bastón ella se mantuvo fija en el mismo lugar.

── ¿Qué tal, Granger? ── Dijo en forma de saludo ── ¿Contenta de ver a un viejo amigo? ── Le cuestiono con hostilidad, la castaña no respondió ante la pregunta solo formo una mueca sínica al escuchar la oración del rubio, le dolió debía reconocer que le dolía el hecho de que él la tachara como amiga.

── ¿Qué le sucedió a tu pierna? ── Interrogo observando sin descaro el bastón

── Una batalla que no salió del todo bien ── Respondió sin importancia con una sonrisa agria en su rostro.

── ¡Vaya! Eso si es una sorpresa ── Se morfo con inseguridad

── Veo que el tiempo ha sabido recompensarte ── La miro directamente a los ojos ella bajo la mirada interrumpiendo el contacto ── Es una lastima que tu novio te dejo plantada ── Hermione lo reto con la mirada

── ¿Cómo sabes eso? ── Pregunto con ansiedad pero luego se arrepintió y quiso marcharse antes de que el momento le resultara doloroso

── Gracias ── Sus palabras la detuvieron

── ¿Por qué? ── No le dio la cara se mantuvo de espaldas

── Por muchas cosas ── ella se dio vuelta enfrentándolo nuevamente ── Creo de todas formas que no hubiese sido capaz de matar a nadie, creo que muy en el fondo sabia que mis padres morirían ── Confeso

── Me destrozaste el corazón ── Lo miro ansiosa, dolida y reprochándole ── Pero aún así no fuiste capaz de dirigirme la palabra te marchaste, hiciste un camino entre cadáveres y te fuiste ──

── ¡Necesita colaborarlo! ──

── ¿Colaborar que? ──

── ¡Que mis padre estuvieran muertos! ── Avanzo hacia ella sujetándola firmemente con la mano derecha ── Te culpe de cierto modo lo sucedido, por eso no quise verte nuevamente, pero te seguí toda mi maldita vida escondiéndome tras las sombras ── Musito con la respiración alterada y posan su mirada en los labios de la castaña.

── Yo tampoco he dejado de amarte ── Dijo lo que él quería confesarle, la jalo hacia él y la beso no fue un beso romántico, si no uno donde se demostraban que tantos años lo único que hicieron fue desperdiciar cada momento juntos, un beso lleno de añoranza por ambas partes, lleno de ese pasado que acabo con sus vida de cierto modo pero que no logro destruir ese amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

* * *

**Este capitulo va dedicado a alguien en especial, al ser que me dio la vida que aún no la considero madre presto su vientre nueve meses. La juzgue por mucho tiempo hoy sigo sin comprenderla pero he logrado perdonarla y se que ella leyera esto. **


End file.
